Will you come back to me?
by Lucythewolfblood
Summary: Maddy is so upset when Rhydian leaves her. Its been 3 and a half weeks now but Maddy is still missing Rhdyian. Will he ever come bakc to her? IN progress :) Enjoy xxx
1. Chapter 1

Maddy's POV

I slammed my hand down on the beeping alarm clock and dragged myself out of bed. As I slipped into my dressing gown, I glanced at the photo of me and Rhydian. The pain in my chest hit me like a wrecking ball as I looked at his beaming smile. He was so handsome. Why had I only realised that now? God I missed him. Even though it had only been 3 and a half weeks, it still felt like a century. This pain was common for me, every time I thought of him it would hit me. But I got used to it. Kind of. I stumbled into the kitchen, wooed by the smell of bacon and saw my parents sat at the table looking at me. It was as if they were waiting for me. But why? I flashed them a fake smile, but they gave me a look as if to say "I can see you're not happy." And they're right. I'm not. Because Rhydian's gone. And it doesn't look as if he's coming back anytime soon. Tom's words still drift in my mind. "He loved you Maddy, you do know that." And I wish I had known, because I love Rhydian too and I need him in my life. More than anything.

"Maddy," my dad said, "we need to talk." There it was. The `talk` my parents had waited long enough. They both knew what I was feeling but no one dared say his name around me.

"'Okay," I muttered. I stumbled over to the table and slumped down onto a chair. I stared at the table and let my mind wander to the woods, where I was with Rhydian again.

"Maddy!" my mam said.

"What!" I shouted. My mam gave me a look which I couldn't read and stood up.

"This has got to stop Madeleine," she said. I looked to my dad and he nodded in agreement.

"What has to stop," I put on my best confused face, even though I knew what they meant.

"You know what Maddy!" my dad shouted. I was taken aback by his tone. I stared at him and then stood up and ran into my room.


	2. Chapter 2

I slammed my door, making sure my parents heard the full extent of how angry I was. How dare they! They can't just tell me to stop! How can I stop? They have NO IDEA how much Rhydian means to me. No-one does and no-one ever will. I'd had enough now. I slipped into my jogging pants and pulled on a strap t-shirt. I needed to get out of here.

I climbed out of the window and set off full-speed towards the woods. On my way, I saw Jimmy who gave me a look as I sprinted past him. I saw Shannon and Tom who shouted my name countless times. I didn't take any notice of them. After about an hour, I stopped running and collapsed in a heap onto a pile of leaves. It was nearing the end of autumn now, but the leaves still had their distinct flame orange colour. Which reminded me of Rhydian. All the memories of us came back to me and I realised how stupid I'd been. How could I miss the fact that he loved me! I sobbed and let the tears keep flowing until I heard a crunch of leaves. My eyes were puffy and clouded with tears so when I looked up I couldn't see anything, and my nose was stuffy and blocked due to crying so I couldn't pick up any distinct scent. I got up and hurried up a tree. When I was near the top, I looked down. I couldn't see anyone so I leant a bit further over. There was a figure, I knew it from somewhere… But as I leant forward I lost my footing and tumbled down from the top of the tree. I didn't panic though, I knew I could land it. But suddenly gas surrounded me and before I knew it I felt my body going weak and my eyes closing. And then I collided with the ground and fell into a sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

When I awoke, I smelt a familiar scent. I tried to move towards the scent, but found I was tied to a tree. When I tried to call out I found I was gagged. Now I was starting to panic. I felt my eyes turn yellow and I growled at the back of my throat. I bit the gag off, and bared my teeth. I wouldn't transform yet, I needed to find out why I was being held here.

"Ahh the _tame _one," I heard someone say, but I couldn't quite put my finger on who it was.

"Nice to see you again Maddy, we didn't really _connect_ in our last visit did we now."

Oh great. Ceri. Rhydian's mam. Joy. Oh how I hated this stupid woman. She'd taken Rhydian away from me. Bitch. I growled at her. That means Rhydian must be nearby.

"Where's Rhydian and what the hell do you want." I growled. She laughed.

"Rhydian's gone, "she sniggered. Whaaaat? I thought to myself.

"What?" I questioned. Ceri didn't reply so I repeated it again, but in a more menacing tone. She still didn't reply. I was getting angry now and I couldn't hold it in anymore. Where was Rhydian? I repeated it once more and when I didn't get a reply again, I growled and felt my inner wolf coming out. Before I knew it, I was on all fours and racing through the woods. So many questions were whizzing round inside my head. Why did Ceri want me? Where was Rhydain? Why didn't she answer? Ceri would've known that I would of wolfed out so why didn't she keep me in a cage or something? I was concentrating so hard on these questions, that I didn't even know where I was going. And before I knew it, I was racing back to my house, still in wolf form. I quickly changed back and then climbed in through my window. I felt weak and dizzy and I felt myself slowly buckling. I fell to the floor with a loud bang. My eyes were still open, but I just couldn't move. My mam came in followed by two other people. One of them was my dad but I couldn't tilt my head up enough to see the other persons face. My mam hoisted me up onto my bed and my jaw dropped to the floor. It was him. Rhydian, and he'd come back to me.

"We'll leave you to it," my parents said and they exited the room.

"Hey Mads," Rhydian said. Is that all he had to say? `hey Mads`? I kept my mouth closed.

"Maddy look I'm sorry okay? Please just accept that," he pleaded. I don't know what came across me, but I had a sudden burst of energy and I stood up and pressed into his body, wrapping my arms around him. He did the same back to me and I tilted my head up to look at him. He grinned at me. He hadn't changed at all. I didn't smile back, instead I pressed my lips into his. He replied to this motion by lifting me up and wrapping my legs around his waist. His lips were warm and just how I imagined them to be. We broke apart and the burst of energy left me, and I collapsed back onto the bed.


End file.
